


Mating Season

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Muzaka a entrado en la temporada de buscar con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. Muchos querían al gran alfa y Lord de la familia y muchos tenían la esperanza de ser elegidos pues eran fuertes.Tristemente, ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder sobrevivir la marca de un alfa y Lord tan poderoso como Muzaka. Sin mucha esperanza, Muzaka estaba desesperado.Pero su mente lobuzna y sedienta de un compañero lo llevaría hacia la persona perfecta. El hermoso, callado y sumamente poderoso, el Noblesse.





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Noblesse y sus sensuales personajes no me pertenecen. 
> 
> Espero les guste :)

Muzaka estaba sentado en el trono de piedra mientras observaba a los otros lobos que hablaban entre ellos, discutiendo de cosas que a Muzaka no le importaban. El Lord se encontraba pensando en su callado amigo de gran belleza y poder.

—Lord Muzaka, la temporada de aparearse se acerca. —Muzaka de inmediato reconoció a Maduke.— Deberá conseguir un Mate.

Mazuka lo miro. Que ni se creyera por un momento ese imbécil que iba a ser elegido no importa cuan fuerte sea, aunque no mas que el o su Noble amigo. Los demás hombrelobos pusieron atención al guapísimo y masculino Lord.

—¿Y? —preguntó Muzaka levantando una de sus largas cejas plateadas.

—Que debería comenzar a buscar a un Mate. Uno poderoso y a su altura. —dijo Maduke con una voz seductora –o al menos lo que el creía que era una voz seductora, Muzaka pensaba que sonaba horrible.

—¿Y tu estarías dispuesto a tomar ese lugar? —Muzaka sonrió burlonamente mientras colocaba sus codos en sus rodillas y ligeramente, se echó hacia adelante.

—Bueno...soy poderoso y muy fuerte. Nadie mas esta a tu altura. —dijo con arrogancia.

Muzaka levantó una ceja y luego se rió fuertemente.

—¡¿Tu crees que estas a mi altura?! Por Dios Maduke, no seas ingenuo. Jamas te aceptaría. —le dijo Muzaka con una sonrisa cínica. Maduke lo miro con enojo, mas no dijo nada.

—Lord Muzaka... —comenzó Grui.

—Ni lo pienses. Me duele decirlo, pero nadie aquí puede ser mi Mate. Son fuertes, si, pero no lo suficiente como para aguantar y sobrevivir mi marca. Ni siquiera Maduka podría, lo máximo que sobreviviría sería de 12 a 24 horas. —dijo Mazuka levantándose para marcharse de ahí.

La verdad es que Mazuka ya estaba sintiendo los azotes de la temporada y su lobo le pedía a gritos enterrase en una cueva y votar todo su semen. Y Muzaka ya no podía negar las ganas de estar con alguien.

Rápidamente e inconscientemente, Muzaka se dirigió hacia la mansión de su único amigo, Cadis Etrama di Raizel. Mientras se acercaba, pudo oler el dulce olor de rosas, lluvia y chocolate. Sin siquiera notarlo, Muzaka gruño con deseo y se movió mas rápido.

—Raizel.

El hermoso ser giro su mirada para observar a Muzaka y solo asentir suavemente como saludo. Muzaka le sonrío y se acomodó en sofá mientras observaba a Raizel. Nunca antes había notado lo delicioso que olía Raizel o lo hermoso que era. Su cabello negro como los cuervos se veía suave y brilloso mientras el viento jugaba con sus mechones. Sus ojos carmesí que se iluminaban cuando usaba su poder. Sus labios rosados y finos que se veían hermosos junto a su piel blanca. Los ojos grises de Muzaka se obscurecieron.

—Estamos en la temporada de calor. —dijo repentinamente. Raizel lo miro y se alejo de la ventana para sentarse elegantemente frente a Muzaka.— ¿Sabes lo que es?

Raizel asintió.

—¿Sabes mucho acerca de eso?

Raizel negó.

—Bueno, cuando entramos en la temporada de calor es literalmente una forma de nuestro cuerpo decirnos que tenemos que buscar un mate, un compañero de vida. El problema es que tiene que ser igual de poderoso que tu o no sobrevivirá la marca de un alfa.

Raizel asintió comprendiendo, luego lo miro con curiosidad.

—Si, estoy sufriendo por eso. Por algo soy el Lord. Ninguno de ellos es lo suficientemente fuertes.

Raizel solo asintió y cerro los ojos. Mazuka lo observo sin darse cuenta que sus ojos se obscurecían por el deseo.

_"Tómalo... Márcalo..."_

Muzaka cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de contenerse.

_"Quiero... Deseo... Necesito..."_

Y Muzaka no podía negar que quería lo mismo.

_"Amarlo... Dominarlo... Cuidarlo..."_

Y aunque luchaba, Muzaka no podía negar sus propios deseos mientras observaba el rostro sereno y hermoso del hombre frente a el. Un hombre tan delicado pero muy poderoso.

_"Poséelo... Domínalo... Márcalo..."_

Sus defensas cada vez se debilitaban mas y mas.

_"Nuestro... Solo nuestro..."_

No.

_"Ambos queremos lo mismo. Queremos al hermoso Noblesse. Lo necesitamos. Es nuestro."_

Muzaka suspiro. Raizel abrió sus ojos y observo al masculino y guapo hombrelobo. Muzaka llamaba su atención con el color de su cabello y ojos, ademas de las tres cicatrices en su pecho que le daban ganas de tocarlas solo por curiosidad. Muzaka lo miro directamente a los ojos.

_"Nuestro. Tan hermoso. Tómalo. Tómalo, hazlo muestro para siempre."_

Si, sus labios se veían tan deseables.

_"No solo sus labios. Tómalo completamente, muéstrale a quien pertenece."_

Cada vez que observaba a Raizel, una ola de deseo lo inundaba. No podía evitar imaginarlo desnudo, en cuatro, o tal vez en su espalda con sus piernas abiertas como si estuviera invitándolo.

_"Caliente, apretado, perfecto. Hecho para nosotros. Nosotros. Nuestro para tomar. No nos niegues eso. Es nuestro lindo Mate."_

Y Muzaka creía fielmente que su lado mas salvaje y lobuno tenía toda la razón. Raizel fue hecho para ellos. Raizel se sentiría tan bien debajo de el. Gritando su nombre lleno de placer.

_"Exacto. Acéptalo."_

—¿Muzaka? —la suave voz del Noblesse lo sacó de su fantasía.

No. El no podía hacerle eso a la belleza que tenia en frente.

_"¡No! ¡Nuestro! ¡Es solo nuestro! Esta cerca. Tócalo, bésalo, devoralo."_

—¿Que?

—Estas extrañamente callado.

—Raizel, ¿puedo besarte? —preguntó inesperadamente.

Raizel abrió los ojos como platos ante la pregunta inesperada, mas sin embargo pudo ver la esperanza en los ojos del hombrelobo. Además, sería su primer beso. Probaría algo que jamas probo, pues aunque era respetado, también era temido. Raizel asintió. Y tan pronto lo hizo, Muzaka se acerco y rápidamente lo tomo por los hombros, lo levanto de la silla y lo beso con fulgor y deseo.

Raizel trataba de seguirle el paso al lobo y besarlo, pero Muzaka tenía y quería todo el control así que lo tomo por la cintura y lo llevo a la pared cerca de la ventana mientras lo besaba con fulgor. La mente de Muzaka estaba nublada del deseo. Su boca bajo al cuello de Raizel y comenzaba a chuparlo y morderlo queriendo marcarlo. De Raizel, pequeño gemidos salían de su labios. Y Muzaka quería mas de ellos.

—Mu-Muzaka...

—Raizel, no me puedo aguantar. Te necesito.

—¿Sabes lo que significaría? —pregunto el Noblesse suavemente mientras sentía las manos del lobo jugar en su cintura, haciendo círculos con sus dedos.

—Si. —Muzaka lo miro a los ojos. Si se unían, no solo formarían una alianza con los lobos, pero respectivamente serían Mates y mientras uno estuviera vivo, ninguno moriría. Raizel lo miro y solo asintió dandole el permiso.

Muzaka no perdió tiempo y lo beso otra vez probando sus rosados labios que sabían a gloria. Sin mucho cuidado, arranco la camisa blanca de Raizel y la boto por algún lugar de la gran habitación. Muzaka recorrió el cuerpo de Raizel con sus manos, estas se detuvieron en las rosadas tetillas del Noblesse. Muzaka estampó a Raizel en la pared y devoró su cuello mientras con sus manos estiraba las lindas tetillas.

—Ah. —suspiró Raizel hundiéndose en un placer que jamas había probado.

Muzaka llevo sus manos al trasero de Raizel y lo acaricio con sus grandes manos. El Lord de los Lobos apretó el trasero del Noblesse ganándose un dulce gemido. Muzaka siguió jugando con el trasero de Raizel para luego llevar sus manos al pantalón negro de Raizel para sacarlos con todo y ropa interior. Agradecía que Raizel se haya quitado los zapatos en algún punto en el momento en el que se besaban. Muzaka se alejo observando su delicioso aperitivo. Raizel estaba totalmente desnudo con marcas en su cuello y con sus tetillas sumamente rosadas. Nuevamente Muzaka atacó los labios de Raizel mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura. Unos segundos después la pequeña y delicada mano de Raizel lo alejo.

—¿Que pasa? —pregunto Muzaka con una voz profunda por el deseo.

—Déjame ayudarte. —susurro tímidamente mientras dirigía su mano al miembro del lobo, que ya se encontraba bastante contento.

Muzaka asintió sabiendo que no había nada para hacer la penetración mas suave. Se quito los pantalones, agradeciendo no haberse puesto los zapatos. Se los bajo y los alejo, dejando su gran miembro al aire. Raizel lo miro con grandes ojos. Si bien el no era pequeño, Muzaka era claramente mucho mas grande y grueso. Raizel se arrodillo por primera vez en su larga vida, notando que si se tiene que arrodillar ante alguien, seria con el hombre que se encuentra frente a el cada vez que estuvieran juntos. Sus lindas manos tomaron el gran miembro, probando como se sentía entre usa manos. Muzaka gimió.

—Jamas he hecho esto. —esta información alegro a Muzaka.— así que perdóname por cualquier error.

Muzaka solo le sonrió y acaricio los labios rosados del Noblesse. Raizel abrió su linda boquita y metió la cabeza grande y rosada del miembro de Muzaka pasando su lengua por esta. Muzaka gimió aun mas alto. Raizel se metió aun mas el miembro en su boca moviendo su lengua y al escuchar los gemidos mas altos de Muzaka comenzó a mover su cabeza. De adentro hasta la punta una y otra vez a la vez que usaba su lengua y sus manos para darle mas placer al lobo.

La gran manos de Muzaka se dirigió a la negra cabellera del Noble moviendo su cabeza a la vez que dabas pequeñas embestidas a la boca de Raizel a la vez que gemía de placer. Los ojos de Raizel estaban nublados y su boca estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas.

—¡Dios! —gimió Muzaka hechando su cabeza para atrás.— Detente, Rai.

Raizel de detuvo y observo a Muzako desde abajo, aun en rodillas. Muzaka sintió que se iba a correr ahí mismo con la visión frente a sus ojos. Raizel se veía delicioso y tan inocente estando desnudo, en rodillas, con las mejillas sonrojadas y labios rojizos, de donde pequeños suspiros salían. Muzaka levantó a Raizel del suelo.

—Salta y pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, te voy atrapar. —le susurro gravemente para luego besarlo con posesividad. Raizel gimió ante el beso para luego poner sus manos en el cuello de Muzaka y saltar y sentir como es atrapado por las fuertes manos de Muzaka. Ahí mismo comenzaron a besarse mientras gemían al sentir los toques que sus miembros se daban. Aún entre besos, una mano traviesa se dirigió al pequeño hoyo de Raizel y lo masajeo por unos segundos.

—Oh. —suspiro Raizel al sentir el masaje en su hoyito. Muzaka sonrió predadoramente mientras acariciaba el trasero blanco y suave del Noblesse.

—Lame. —ordeno el Lord de los lobos mientras le mostraba tres dedos a Raizel quien rápidamente los metió a su boca y comenzó a lamer. Luego de unos segundos Muzaka saco los dedos llenos de saliva y llevo a uno a la entrada de Raizel y suavemente lo introdujo.

—¡Muzaka! —exclamó Raizel.

—Rai, mi amado Rai. No pensé que fueras un gritón. —dijo Muzaka burlonamente mientras añadía otro dedo para jugaban con la entrada de Raizel.

Suavemente los metía y los sacaba mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Raizel. Luego metió el tercero mientras volvía a concentrarse en el cuello blanco de su amado. Sus dedos ahora estaban moviéndose mas rápido.

—¡Mas! ¡Mas rápido, Muzaka! —gritó Raizel.

Muzaka entonces metió su cuarto dedo y con los cuatro comenzó a moverlos dentro de Raizel. Raizel se sentía cada vez mas débil y nublado del placer que esos dedos le producían.

—¡Muzaka, mas rápido! —grito Raizel desesperado, Muzaka se estaba moviendo muy lento. Pero era que a Muzaka le gustaba oír a su hermoso Noble pedir por mas. Muzaka comenzó a moverlos mas rápidos hasta que los gritos de Raizel aumentaron su volumen.

—¡Si! ¡Muzaka! —gritó mientras se corría, su semen salía de su miembro manchando el pecho suyo y el de Muzaka.

Muzaka lamió todo el semen de Raizel mientras este suspiraba entrecortadamente. Pero Muzaka aun no había terminado de jugar con el lindo agujero rosado. Así que levantó a Reizel y lo sentó en la ventana, que habia cerrado anteriormente al llegar, causando que Raizel se afirmara de esta, dejando todo desde la cintura hasta la cabeza a la vista. Muzaka se arrodillo y abrió las piernas blancas y suaves de Raizel. Muzaka se detuvo a observar el lindo agujero donde sus dedos estuvieron previamente.

—¿Muzaka?

—Shh. —susurró Muzaka mientras se acercaba al agujero rosado de Raizel.

Tomo los suaves muslos del Noblesse y los puso en sus hombros mientras rápidamente se acercaba al agujero de Raizel y le daba una lamida.

—¡Muzaka! —grito Raizel de placer.

Muzaka solo siguió lamiendo el agujero y repartiendo besos a los muslos de Raizel. Su lengua saboreaba todo el ano de Raizel. Parecía querer comérselo. Muzaka uso su lengua y la introdujo.

—¡Ah! ¡Muzaka! ¡Mas!

Muzaka disfrutaba de los gritos y gemidos de Raizel, nunca pensó que Raizel fuera un gritón en la cama. Aun así hizo caso y comenzó lamer todo ese agujero y a entroducir su lengua simulando estocadas. Raizel de por mientras gemía sin pudor alguno disfrutando del placer.

—¡Muzaka! —grito. Raizel parecía no poder aguantar mas y Muzaka parecía saberlo pues se detuvo y se levanto del suelo.

—Si pudieras ver lo hermoso y tentador que te vez, mi amado Raizel. —le susurro. Raizel no le contesto pues aun estaba algo perdido en el placer. Muzaka tomo su miembro y lo dirigió al orificio de Raizel.— Prepárate para los mas doloroso al penetrarte. Pero no te preocupes, después sentirás un gran placer. ¿Ok, dulzura?

Raizel asintió.

Muzaka le sonrió y lentamente comenzó a introducir su largo y grueso miembro. Raizel suspiro de repente ante el dolor. El miembro de Muzaka era mas grande que sus dedos. Muzaka iba introduciéndolo lentamente pero pudo notar que a Raizel le dolía. Muzaka dirigió su mano al miembro de Raizel y comenzó a moverlo de arriba a abajo sacándole gemidos de placer a su Noble, distrayéndolo del dolor que la penetración le causaba. Cuando Raizel ya estaba lo suficiente distraído, Muzaka lo metió todo de una estocada.

—¡Muzaka! —grito Raizel de placer pues esa misma estocada toco ese punto placentero que Raizel no sabía que tenía.

Muzaka comenzó a dar estocadas lentas y llenas de paciencia. Lo sacaba lentamente y lo metía igual de lento. Raizel gemía suavemente mientras se desesperaba. Muzaka parecía disfrutar causarle desespero a Raizel pues sonreía en cada estocada.

—¡Muzaka! —le grito.

—¿Si, mi amado Raizel? —pregunto burlón.

—¡Muévete mas rápido!

—¿Así que lo quieres rápido, eh?

—¡Si! —Raizel estaba bastante sorprendido, en este día había hablado mas de lo que había hablado en toda la semana.

Muzaka le sonrió maquiavélicamente y comenzó a aumentar su ritmo para que estas fueran mas rápidas. Raizel comenzó a gemir tan pronto Muzaka aumento su ritmo.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Muzaka! —ahora Raizel parecía estar poseído pues sus gritos parecían querer escucharse a través de toda la isla. Raizel agradecía que Frankenstein había salido.

Raizel se aguanto de la ventana mientras Muzaka también lo hacía a la vez que lo embestía. La sala estaba lleva de gemidos y del sonido de piel chocando contra piel. Todo esto siguió por varios minutos hasta cuando ya estaban casi en el punto, Muzaka dirigió sus colmillos al cuello de Raizel y lo mordió a la vez que se corría dentro de Raizel, quien segundos después se corrió también.

—Ahora jamas te podrás alejar de mi. —dijo Muzaka luego de tranquilizarse unos segundos aun en la misma posición. Raizel dio una pequeña risa y lo miro a los ojos para luego unir sus frentes y narices. La escena seria romántica si no estuvieran desnudos, en una posición comprometedora y con el miembro de Muzaka aun dentro de Raizel.

Muzaka lo tomo por los muslos y Raizel enredo sus piernas en la ancha cintura del lobo a la vez que enredaba sus manos en el cuello de este y colocaba su cabeza en el cuello pudiendo oler el olor de su cabellera plateada. Muzaka se dirigió al cuarto de Raizel gracias a que su Mate –eso sonaba tan bien– le susurraba la dirección a esta. Al entrar a la lujosa y gran habitación, Muzaka se dirigió a la gran cama y se acostaron en esta. Muzaka los arropó y tomo a Raizel de la cintura para juntarlo a el y coloco una de las lampiñas, blancas y suaves piernas del Noblesse para colocarla alrededor de su cintura.

—Así esta mejor. –Raizel solo hizo un sonido agotador mientras Muzaka sonrió.— Duerme.

Raizel asintió y cerro los ojos. Cuando Muzaka se aseguro de que su Mate se durmió, sonrió salvajemente mientras apretaba a Raizel mas cerca de el ganándose un suspiro que mas parecía su nombre.

_"Él es un mate se verdad. El mismísimo Noblesse."_


End file.
